It is common in the construction industry for users to bring multiple saw horses to the work site. In order to make the saw horses more transportable, several prior art designs teach collapsible saw horses. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,804, which is wholly incorporated herein by reference. While such design allows a collapsed saw horse to be transported easily, it becomes more difficult to carry multiple saw horses.